Um Anjo entre Nós
by Miseno-san
Summary: Shaoran é um pai viúvo com muitas responsabilidades em seu trabalho, por isso contrata babas para cuidar de sua filha pequena. E ao contratar Kinomoto Sakura como nova baba, Shaoran começa a ver a sua vida mudar drasticamente, para melhor. "AVISO"
1. o CARA

**Capítulo 01: o "CARA"**

**HAAAIIIII !!!! \o\**

**I AM Come Back!!! ÒÓ**

**HUAHUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA**

**Isso mesmo! Miseno-san está na área de novo! Depois de um "breve" descanso das Fanfics de CCS, eu estou de volta com mais um projeto para vocês minhas queridas leitoras**

**E como sempre. Miseno-san chegando e inovando! Nesse projeto (in)felizmente, eu me concentrarei em somente um casal (dois no máximo). Assim como Ódio e Amor Dois Lados da mesma Moeda, essa fic vai ser diferente, como eu já disse antes. Não vou dizer do que ela se trata logo de inicio. Gostaria que vocês lessem esse primeiro capítulo e tirassem suas próprias conclusões. Explicações mais detalhadas vocês encontraram ao termino desse capítulo.**

**E antes de começar efetivamente esse novo projeto, eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente as 24 reviews que me mandaram em respeito ao ultimo capítulo da minha fic Ódio e Amor Dois Lados da Mesma Moeda! Outra coisa que foi muito legal foi ver a minha humilde fic alcançar mais de 300 reviews \o\. ahuahuahuahuauha! Vai ser difícil superar 300 reviews, mas vamos lá né? Especialmente por que agora eu conto com o apoio de amiginhas minhas que eu fiz com o decorrer da minha primeira fic e espero fazer mais amigas(e quem sabe amigos) no decorrer dessa também **

**Agora, sem mais delongas, vamos ao primeiro capítulo do meu novo projeto. Boa Leitura e DIVIRTA-SE/o/**

**Legenda :**

**- Blablabla - Fala dos personagens**

**"_Blablabla_ " - Pensamento dos personagens**

**(Blablabla) - Eu falando alguma leseira..hehe**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor não me pertençe! Mas com o inicio de um novo projeto, tudo é possível õ/**

**Capítulo 01: o "CARA"**

O lugar era Tókio. Em um típico engarrafamento do meio dia, em um carro importado, um jovem chinês, de nome Shaoran Li se encontrava irritadíssimo com a lentidão do transito. Não que ele estivesse com pressa para voltar ao trabalho, pois múltiplos problemas estariam esperando lá. Shaoran Li era um bem sucedido executivo de uma multinacional instalado no Japão recentemente. Formado em Administração e graduado com honra na maior e mais prestigiada Universidade Chinesa, decidiu sair da proteção da sua família, muito bem prestigiada também, para ir ao estrangeiro fazer fortuna por si mesmo.

E quando Shaoran estava começando a se estabelecer no Japão, ele encontrou uma pessoa muito especial, chamada Saya. Quando a conheceu, tinha 22 anos. Quando o Shoran fez 23 anos, ele e Saya já estavam namorando, com 24 anos, já noivaram e com 25 anos, veio o casamento e o nascimento do fruto daquele jovem casal, a filha de Shaoran e Saya.

Porém, o destino foi cruel com aqueles jovens apaixonados. Pois, devido a complicações na hora do parto, Saya acabou não agüentando e morreu, dando a luz a uma menina. Com apenas 25 anos, Shoran Li era um pai solteiro de primeira viagem, que ainda tinha que manter seu ritmo de trabalho para atingir suas metas profissionais. Foi duro para o jovem Li. Porém, naquela época, tinha a ajuda do seu antigo mordomo, Wei, que ajudou a criar a filha do Shoran como se fosse sua. Com a sua ajuda e conselhos, Shoran aprendeu ser um pai (e uma mãe) para sua filha. Mas quando sua filha completou quatro anos, seu fiel amigo Wei veio a falecer também, em um acidente de carro.

E foi ai que a vida de Shaoran desmoronou novamente. Já em um posto de prestigio e responsabilidade, Shaoran não tinha tempo e nem cabeça para dar a atenção devida a sua filha. Como resultado disso, acabou contratando uma série de babas para que cuidassem dela enquanto se estabelecia no trabalho. Lembrou-se que prometeu a si mesmo que quando se estabilizasse no cargo, daria toda a sua atenção a sua filha, como ela merece.

E quando Shaoran estava quase se estabilizando, o mesmo foi promovido a executivo da multinacional aonde ele trabalhava, dando mais responsabilidades e trabalho ao pobre Li, que novamente, teve que continuar "negligenciando" a sua própria filha, contratando babás e mais babás.

E era exatamente de uma babá que ele precisava no momento. Há alguns minutos atrás, foi informado que teria uma reunião emergencial entre os executivos da empresa aonde ele trabalhava, e que a participação dele era essencial para o andamento da reunião. E é claro que Shaoran teve que aceitar. Seu trabalho era importante. Foi quando se lembrou que ele tinha outra coisa mais importante que o seu emprego: a sua filha. Tarde de mais para cancelar a reunião. Irritado por ter se esquecido da sua própria filha, Shaoran sai do engarrafamento por uma rua alternativa. Pergunta algumas direções e logo chega aonde queria. Um pequeno prédio lilás com uma placa com os dizeres: "Agência de Babas Rouse"

A vida de Shaoran era tão ocupada que ele já tinha contratado babás dos mais diversos lugares. Sua filha era teimosa, como o pai, e não gostava de nenhuma delas. Essa agencia é que tinha as babás "menos piores". Por isso, há algum tempo, Shaoran só contrata babás daquela agência.

Chegou à recepção ofegante. Estava cansado e com pressa. Não encontrou ninguém na recepção. Irritou-se. Gritou, tocou a campainha, nada. Shaoran estava começando a ficar irritado. Até que viu uma plaqueta com os dizeres "Volto em 10 minutos". Irritou-se mais ainda, mas como era mais rápido esperar do que caçar alguma babá maluca por ai, resolveu esperar.

Cinco minutos depois, Shaoran estava irritado. Não era do tipo que sentava e esperava. Até que ouviu o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta. Mas que rápido Shaoran se virou para a direção da porta se abrindo, e viu.

Uma singela garota, provavelmente ainda adolescente. Com o uniforme da faculdade de Tókio, e com seus cabelos castanhos meio que bagunçados. Seu rosto, tanto no geral, tanto nos detalhes, era lindo. Tinha uma beleza jovial, principalmente em seus marcantes olhos esmeraldinos. E Shaoran ficou lá, como um bobo babão (**by Kiah-chan xD**) ficou encarando aquela garota, que ao perceber, logo abaixou levemente a cabeça e corou logo em seguida.

A jovem depositou um papel na mesa da recepção e saiu. Nenhuma palavra ou gesto foi feito nesse momento. Shaoran simplesmente olhou para ela e simplesmente não conseguiu dizer nada. Estava surpreso de mais para isso. Não é todo o dia que se encontra uma criatura tão linda quando se espera uma atendente feia e chata.

A garota era bonita. Tá, e daí? O que isso importava agora. Tinha problemas de mais para pensar em beleza agora. 10 minutos. DROGA! Shaoran era um homem pontual, e odiava que os outros o deixassem esperando. 15 minutos. Aff, esquece. Não chegaria a tempo para os seus primeiros compromissos da tarde. Então era melhor sentar e esperar. Relaxar um pouco, afinal de contas, Stress dá rugas 8D

20 minutos. Entediado. Shoran procura alguma coisa para ler. Encontra só algumas revistas velhas, nada de interessante. E aquele papel que a moça tinha deixado na banca da recepção? Shaoran pega o papel e começa a ler. Era uma redação cujo assunto era crianças. Como Shaoran já tinha redigido muitos relatórios no passado, ganhou uma gama experiência em Oficina de Redação. Não pode deixar de perceber os erros de coesão e coerência da redação em questão. Ela tinha uma letra bonita, e seus pensamentos em relação a crianças eram muito puros e nobres. Apesar dos erros de construção, percebia-se que a moça gostava muito de crianças.

E foi ai que lhe ocorreu uma idéia louca.

Pegou papel e caneta emprestados da banca da recepção. Anotou o nome e celular da autora da redação. _Sakura hein?_ Belo nome. Se retirando do local, Shaoran pega o seu celular e digita os números que anotou anteriormente. Antes de apertar o botãozinho verde, Shaoran para e reflete um pouco.

"_Vou contratar outra estranha para cuidar da minha filha" – pensou o jovem Chinês – Mas pelo o que eu li na redação dela, me parece uma boa pessoa. Pelo menos, vamos tentar" _– pensou Shaoran, apertando o numero verde, iniciando a ligação.

Enquanto isso, Sakura se encontrava andando. Não parecia muito feliz. A prova que acabara de fazer para conseguir um emprego naquela agencia de babás fora um completo fiasco. Sakura precisava de dinheiro, e estava desempregada no presente momento. Em momentos como esse, um bom suco de laranja era a melhor coisa para se esfriar a cabeça.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada, chega a um bar-restaurante ao qual sabia que a sua prima e melhor amiga Tomoyo ganhara um emprego recentemente, como garçonete. O lugar estava um pouco cheio, era horário de almoço. Sakura estava com fome, então decide almoçar naquele lugar. Senta-se em uma mesa vaga e descansa um pouco.

- O que deseja senhorita Sakura? – uma voz lhe chama.

- Tomoyo? Ahh sim, você trabalha nesse lugar agora, né? – um pouco confusa.

- Sim Sakura. Eu já tinha lhe falado antes, não é? Sakura bobinha – disse gentilmente.

- Droga Tomoyo, eu devo ser uma boba mesmo! Eu não consigo arranjar um emprego. Nem ser babá eu sou capaz! – se martirizou.

- O exame lá na agencia de babás foi tão rígido assim? – se surpreendeu Tomoyo.

- Sim, nem me pergunte. A única coisa boa que me ocorreu nesse dia é que eu encontrei um.. Cara.. – ruborizou um pouco.

- Pêra ai. Você encontrou um cara, ou você encontrou um CARA – enfatizou a ultima palavra.

- Bom, até que ele era bonitinho.. – ruborizou mais.

- Sakura?? – desconfiou.

- Ta, ta.. Ele era um Deus Grego, satisfeita?

- Sim, muito – comentou Tomoyo divertida.

- Aii.. O que eu estou fazendo?? Eu deveria está preocupada com o meu futuro financeiro agora, e não com "caras" – se martirizou novamente.

- Calma Sakura, calma – tentou consolar a amiga.

- Tudo bem Tomoyo. Me trás um suco de laranja, ta legal? E coloca bastante veneno de rato, que eu estou a fim de me matar. – disse desanimada deitando a sua cabeça na mesa.

- Nossa Sakura. Que negativismo. Espera só um pouco que eu vou trazer um almoço reforçado para você. – disse Tomoyo se retirando.

- Droga de vida de desempregada – disse levantando a cabeça da mesa. – Aff, então, depois daqui eu vou voltar a procurar alguma coisa.

Alguns segundos de silencio, e Sakura já estava absolva em seu seus próprios pensamentos. Tão absolva que só notou que o seu telefona estava tocando no 3° toque.

- Alô? – disse um pouco desanimada, era como a garota se sentia naquele momento.

Alguns segundos de silêncio. Quando Sakura pensou em repetir a sua pergunta, alguém lhe respondeu.

-Alo.

Mas alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Ahh.. Quem fala? – Sakura já estava confusa.

Mas alguns segundos de silêncio.

-Ahh, bem. Eu estou com um problema e... – o outro lado da linha parecia nervoso e angustiado.

- Problema? Nossa, sério? Bem vindo ao clube. Eu também tenho problemas. – disse já despreocupada, não estava com humor para ser educada com pessoas que nem sequer conhecia.

-Ahh... bem... – o sujeito do outro lado da linha parecia está desconcertado com as atitudes da Sakura – Ahh... Eu sei que você não me conhece, mas eu conheço você, senhorita.. Sakura, não é?!

- Quem é você? Algum tipo de pervertido é? – perguntou com certa indignação na voz.

-Não! Olha, eu vou ser claro e objetivo. Eu me chamo Li Shoran. E sei o seu nome devido à prova que você deixou na banca da recepção da agência de babás o qual você fez uma prova hoje mesmo.

Alguns segundos de pesquisa na sua memória revelaram a Sakura que era aquele cara que a olhou com tanta intensidade na saída da prova.

- Humm.. Você era o moço que eu vi na saída da prova, não é?? – perguntou Sakura.

-Exato senhorita Kinomoto. E antes que pergunte, eu consegui o seu nome e celular com a sua ficha de inscrição o qual você mesma preencheu no cabeçalho da sua redação. – esclareceu.

- Ahh.. Bem.. Senhor..? – lhe faltou o nome.

- Li Shaoran . Eu estou ligando para lhe propor um emprego.

Ao ouvir a palavra emprego, a mente da Sakura despertou.

-Sim, me parece que você queria se tornar uma baba naquela agência, não é mesmo? Por isso estava fazendo aquela prova - Comentou

- Sim, o senhor está certo.

- Pois bem. Eu sou um homem muito ocupado e não tenho muito tempo para cuidar da minha filha pequena, por isso eu gostaria de contratar você como babá dela. – Shaoran disse a palavra "gostaria", mas o seu tom ao telefone era quase de súplica.

- Seria uma ótima idéia senhor Li. Preciso mesmo de um emprego. Mas eu faço faculdade pela a manhã e...

- Não tem problema. Posso deixar a minha filha em uma creche pela a parte da manhã. Se você puder buscá-la e cuidar dela pela a parte da tarde até eu chegar em casa, será o suficiente.

- Bem senhor Li, eu.

- Olhe, pelo menos almoce comigo amanhã. Eu lhe explicarei a situação melhor e lá você me da uma resposta, tudo bem. Pense na minha oferta, por favor!

- Certo, aonde?

- Nos encontramos no restaurante Dane, ao meio dia. Vai ter uma mesa reservada em meu nome. Por favor, não falte!

- Tudo bem, até amanhã então... Shaoran.

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Até, Sakura.

E desligaram.

- Quem era? – Tomoyo servindo o almoço da Sakura.

- Ahh Tomoyo, que susto. Droga – reclamou.

- Não desvie da minha pergunta. Quem era? – desconfiada.

- Você virou a minha mãe agora é? – pose de "a ofendida".

- Quem era? – Tomoyo mais severa.

- Nhay! Isso não é justo! Ta bom sua intrometida, era aquele cara.

- Você quer dizer, aquele CARA?? – surpreendeu-se.

- É, é sim. E não fica o chamando de "cara"! Ele tem nome, se chama Li Shaoran. – cora levemente.

- E o que o senhor Li queria com a minha priminha desfavorecida financeiramente? – brincou.

- Nhay! Não me chama de pobre Tomoyo. Eu só estou sem dinheiro no momento, ta legal. Acontece com todo mundo, menos com você que exala riqueza e poder pelo os porros. ¬¬''

- Não fuja da minha pergunta Sakura! O que ele queria com você? – insistiu.

- Bom, parece que ele quer me oferecer um emprego, de baba para a filha pequena dele. Convidou-me para almoçar com ele amanhã para discutirmos os detalhes.

- Humm. Interessante. Então você já aceitou o emprego né?

- Não Tomoyo. O que você acha? Eu devo aceitar? - na duvida

Nisso, Tomoyo pensa um pouco. Vai à cozinha e volta com um prato. Senta-se a mesa onde Sakura estava, e começa a se servir do almoço da Sakura.

- Bem Saki. Trabalhar para um Deus Grego como você me disse que ele era não deve ser nada mal. E se ele é tão lindo quando eu penso que ele é, a filha pequena dele deve ser a personificação da palavra kawai

- Que legal Tomoyo. Agora da pode me dizer o porquê de você está se servindo do MEU almoço??

- Nossa Sakura. Deixa de ser mesquinha menina. Relaxa, você vai trabalhar para um gostosão, deveria está feliz, não irritada P

- Aff, esquece – voltando a comer – De qualquer maneira, eu acho que eu vou aceitar o emprego que ele está me oferecendo. Melhor que sair por ai caçando empregos.

- Tem razão. Agora, vamos esquecer esse assunto um pouco, que eu tenho uma fofoca quente para te contar – disse Tomoyo toda entusiasmada.

E as duas continuaram a almoçar tranquilamente, regado de muita alegria e gargalhadas. Depois do almoço, Sakura voltou para o seu dormitório na faculdade. Um quarto simples, com detalhes nas paredes em amarelo e rosa. Sakura gostava dele por parecer seu antigo quarto na casa de seu pai. Tinha um armário branco, uma cama bonita de cor marfim e uma mesa de escritório na mesma cor combinandoDepois de dar uma arrumada básica no quarto, Sakura se joga na sua cama. Tinha a tarde livre, já que não precisava mais ficar correndo atrás de emprego graças à generosa oferta do senhor Li.

Senhor Li hein? No encontro breve que tiveram na agencia de babás, Sakura mal pode olhar para o rosto do rapaz. Com o seu olhar intimidador, Sakura só pode abaixar a cabeça e corar. No encontro de amanhã, Sakura vai conhecê-lo de verdade. Como será que ele é? Que ele é lindo esta mais do que confirmado. Mas e a sua personalidade? E a sua filha? Como será que são? E o seu pagamento? Será que Shaoran Li era.. Rico? Aff precisava parar de pensar na sua situação financeira. Só por que estava desempregada, não significa ser o fim do mundo. Mas precisava de dinheiro para comprar seus livros de faculdade.

A mãe da Sakura morreu quando tinha apenas 4 anos e o pai morreu em uma escavação no Egito quando tinha 17. Ao passar na faculdade de Tókio, a primeira coisa que Sakura fez foi declarar "Independência ou Morte" ao irmão. Com 20 anos, julgava que já estava madura o suficiente para se mudar para a grande Tókio e começar a cursar a faculdade, para, depois disso, continuar a sua vida, sozinha, sem a ajuda de terceiros. Claro que o seu super-protetor irmão foi contra desde o inicio. Mas quem disse que a Sakura ouviria? Muita discussão depois, Touya, o irmão da Sakura, deixou a mesma seguir com a sua vida desde que tivesse Tomoyo para auxiliá-la no que fosse preciso. E assim Tomoyo fez. Auxiliou a sua prima no que ela precisasse. Mas quem disse que Sakura aceitou a ajuda? Assim que chegou a Tókio, Sakura pulou de emprego em emprego, até se estabilizar. Comprou todos os livros que precisava de inicio para a faculdade com o seu próprio dinheiro. Sakura fazia pedagogia. Desde criança sonhava em ser professora, e esse sonho estava começando a se tornar realidade. E foi com esses pensamentos, que Sakura adormeceu na sua cama.

* * *

E mais um dia se iniciara. Sakura, atrasada como sempre, se vestia com uma torrada na boca. Seus cabelos estavam desarrumados e molhados, resultado de um "banho de gato" que foi obrigada a tomar devido a sua falta de tempo. Fazer o que? Era a sina da universitária Kinomoto Sakura, que estava cursando o 4° período de Pedagogia. Atrasada como sempre, Sakura chegou a sua sala, ofegante, depois da bronca já comum do professor, Sakura se senta em sua mesa e relaxa um pouco. Depois de alguns minutos de descanso, era hora de estudar. E assim foi a manhã da nossa pequena Sakura. 

11:30, opa. Hora do almoço. Hora favorita da Sakura, aonde poderia relaxar depois de uma manhã longa de estudos, conversar com as amigas, rir um pouquinho e até falar dos problemas. Problemas?! Humm acho que a nossa pequena protagonista está esquecendo de algo. Humm.. Que será?

-AHHHHHHHHH – Sakura se levanta subitamente, assustando todos a sua volta.

- Sakura, o que...? – Tomoyo tentou falar.

Porem, Só pode ver Sakura correndo como uma louca para a saída do refeitório da faculdade. Sim, Sakura tinha se esquecido do "encontro de negócios" que teria hoje com o senhor Li. Tinha meia hora para está no restaurante combinado para o encontro deles. Para qualquer humano normal, seria impossível chegar ao lugar cominado sem se atrasar. Mas não para a nossa protagonista já acostumada a atrasos, Kinomoto Sakura.

Correndo como vento, Sakura, contra todas as chances, chega ao restaurante ao meio dia, cravado. Nem um segundo de atraso. Aplausos, é um novo recorde para a nossa pequena protagonista! õ/

Depois de alguns segundos, Sakura já estava sentada à mesa, frente a frente com Li Shaoran, que a olhava com um semblante preocupado.

- Você.. Está bem? – Shaoran começou.

- Aqui está a sua água, senhorita – o garçom interrompeu servindo um copo de água a Sakura, que prontamente começou a beber.

Alguns segundos depois, depois de recuperar o fôlego.

- Estou sim senhor Li. Eu só, tive que correr um pouquinho (**lê-se quebrar o recorde mundial dos 100 metros livres**) para chegar aqui sem me atrasar. Não se preocupe comigo, por favor.

- Certo. Então, enquanto você se recupera, vamos pedir alguma coisa. Assim você recupera as suas forças.

E assim Shaoran fez. Pediu o prato do dia e dois sucos de laranja para beberem enquanto esperam. Já recomposta, Sakura se endireita na cadeira. Era hora de tratar de negócios.

- Pensou sobre o que eu lhe propus?

- Bem, senhor Li, eu..

- Humm..?

- Sim, eu aceito! – foi clara e direta.

Um sorriso se formou no rosto do moreno. Estava salvo!

- Ótimo. Muito obrigado mesmo senhorita Kinomoto! Acaba de salvar a minha vida!

- Não é nada senhor Li. Eu estou mesmo precisando de dinheiro e..

- Precisando de dinheiro? Então você é pobre?

Momento de silencio.

OHH NÃO! Meu Deus do céu Li Shaoran! Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Chamar a moça de pobre só por que ela precisa de dinheiro? Seu baka ! uú

- Ahh. Bom, vamos dizer que eu vivo de uma forma, mas humilde em relação as outras pessoas – respondeu Sakura simpática

"_Droga, eu odeio ter uma condição financeira desfavorecida!_TToTT_" – _pensou Sakura

- Ahh. Bem, quanto ao emprego..

- Não se preocupe, senhorita Kinomoto. Você será bem gratificada e..

Alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Ahh.. Não que você precise. Hehehe, você deve.. Ter dinheiro sobrando e..nn''

Alguns segundos de silêncio (2)

- Huhuhuhuhu – Sakura começou a gargalhar baixinho

- Hum? - Shaoran confuso.

- Certo. Tudo bem senhor Li. Quando eu começo? – disse Sakura ainda rindo.

- Ahh. Pode ser hoje mesmo? Na verdade, para ser preciso, dar para começar agora mesmo?

- Agora mesmo? – confundiu-se.

- Sim, eu lhe monstro aonde é a minha casa. Você começaria a cuidar da minha filha agora, e ficaria até quando eu chegasse do trabalho hoje. É que eu tenho uma reunião importante hoje daqui a... – olhou o relógio – uma hora. E...

- Senhor Li. Não querendo interrompê-lo, mas por que não deixa a sua filha em uma creche? Não seria mais.. Prático? – perguntou.

Um momento de silêncio.

- Seria bom. Mas.. Bom, se eu fizesse isso, não teria motivos para eu lhe contratar não é? – disse meio sem jeito.

- Senhor Li, eu realmente preciso de um emprego, mas não vou trabalhar para o senhor com segundas intenções – exclamou.

- Não, não! Você entendeu errado, é que eu.. Minha filha. Escute, cuide dela por essa tarde, por favor. Quando você a conhecer, vai entender o que eu estou falando! – disse sério.

- Tudo bem. Vamos então? – disse se levantando.

- Certo. Muito obrigada Sakura! – disse se levantando também.

E assim, os dois entraram no carro do Shaoran e se puseram a caminho do primeiro dia de trabalho de Kinomoto Sakura como baba.

_**Continua...**_

**Com o primeiro capítulo concluído, vamos as explicações:**

**Bom, como puderam ver, é uma fic diferente por o Shaoran ser um pai solteiro e viúvo. Claro, se você, cara leitora, for uma leitora tão assídua quando eu, vai notar que esse tipo de enredo não é tão novo aqui na Fanfiction. Net. Pelo o que eu sei, esse tipo de fic aonde o Shaoran tem uma filha pequena já foi abordada em 3 fics(pelo o que eu já li aqui na Fanfiction). Uma delas é intitulada "Tudo Pode Acontecer" fic ao qual eu me inspirei para dar inicio a essa.**

**Se você já leu a fic "Tudo Pode acontecer", ótimo! Mas para você que não leu, aqui vai um pequeno resumo critico ao qual eu construir ao ler essa fic novamente:**

_**"Tudo pode acontecer" Basicamente é uma ótima fic. A idéia geral é excelente, porem a escritora não soube usar muito bem a inocência e o desejo da criança em ter a Sakura como mãe. É uma fic do tipo novela, aonde tem vilões do mal, pessoas com interesses, tanto românticos, tanto financeiros, que estão dispostas a tudo para alcançarem seus objetivos.**_

_**A escritora também criou vários personagens e criou casais totalmente formados com seus próprios personagens. Porem, o casal principal é SakiShao, aonde que por 22 capítulos, suas amigos "lutam" para que eles fiquem juntos no final, e no capítulo 22, a eles ficam juntos(se declaram um pro outro) e a filha do Shaoran ganha uma nova mãe. E a fic(inacabada) acaba por ai.. ¬¬''**_

_**É claro que.. a fic dela tem deficiências, alem da construção infantil " Personagem: Fala" a menina não se usa corretamente de parágrafos de narração, e não se atem aos sentimentos dos seus personagens.. a narração é si é boa, mais sem sentimentos. São erros que eu não pretendo cometer na minha fic n.n**_

**Esse é um resumo básico da fic Tudo pode acontecer. Para que você não precise ler os 22 capítulos. E na verdade, de uma forma ou de outra, nem precisa por que a única coisa que a minha fic vai pegar emprestado da fic "Tudo Pode Acontecer" é o enredo o qual a Sakura é baba da filha pequena do Shaoran e eles acabam se apaixonando. Somente isso**

**Falei tudo isso para dar os devidos créditos a fic e a sua escritora(o qual se chama Pequena-dama). Por que se não fosse a fic dela, talvez eu não tivesse a idéia de começar esse projeto! Agora, dado os devidos créditos, vamos falar do capítulo de hoje.**

**Eu não sei se notaram, mas relendo esse primeiro capítulo dessa minha nova fic, eu percebo que melhorei muito mesmo como escritor! Comparado com o primeiro capítulo da minha fic Ódio e Amor, eu me vejo um escritor bem mais maduro e confiante! Um bom exemplo disso é que nessa fic eu estou escrevendo os nomes corretamente, deixando o Sakura Kinomoto aportuguesado para trás e colocando o certo que seria Kinomoto Sakura. Claro que esse tipo de construção é novo para mim, e alguns de vocês podem ter estranhado esse tipo de construção nesse capítulo em determinadas partes, mas é assim mesmo! Tem outra coisinha o qual eu consertei nessa nova fic! Um beijo do Miseno-san para quem descobrir o que é! o/ **

**Como puderam ver, essa fic é diferente de Ódio e Amor em vários aspectos. Um deles é que eu estarei a partir de agora tratando de personagens adultos (apesar de ter uma pequena garotinha no meio n.n''), com o Shaoran com 30 anos e a Sakura cursando a faculdade. Foi difícil modificar o meu estilo de humor para personagens com essa idade. Personagens colegiais eram bem mais simples e pratico fazer vocês rirem por que, bem, eu também era um colegial! Mas projetar o meu senso de humor para personagens adultos é uma coisa MUITO mais complicada, e, sobretudo nova para mim. Se vocês perceberam, cada personagem adulto tem seus problemas adultos para resolver. Então por favor, precisarei mais do que nunca da opinião de vocês em relação a isso, quero saber onde eu estou errado e aonde eu estou acertando para a cada capítulo poder melhorar cada vez mais!**

**Eu sei que é chato, mas eu preciso de ajuda de vocês para mais um quesito. Sobre a filha do Shaoran, como puderam ver, ainda não foi dito como ela é e nem o seu nome. Eu e a Daia-chan já bolamos um nome e uma aparência para ela, mas eu sinceramente queria saber a opinião de vocês. Tipo, aparência nem chega a ser um problema grande, o NOME sim que é meio difícil de decidir. Por isso, com esse intuito, eu estou lançando aqui um pequeno **_**concurso**_** para decidir o nome da filha do Shaoran nessa fic! **

**Basicamente, quem tiver um nome legal que combinaria com a filha do Shaoran, poderá mandar a sua sugestão via review. Junto com a sugestão do nome, também peço que deixem um e-mail de contado, pois o nome escolhido receberá o capítulo 02 dessa fic um dia antes de todo mundo! É claro que, como eu já disse antes, eu e a Daia-chan já temos um nome, mas eu queria MUITO receber sugestões de vocês por que quem sabe, o nome que vocês sugerirem é melhor que o que nós temos aqui. Eu escolherei o nome com T.O.T.A.L imparcialidade, então sem tratamento especial! Então por favor, enviem suas sugestões rápido (junto com um e-mail de contado) e não sugiram nomes que já foram sugeridos via review, por motivos óbvios. Conto com a ajuda de todos vocês e Boa Sorte a todos! n.n/**

**Que lixo de escritor que eu sou hein? Preciso da ajuda dos meus leitores D . Peço desculpas por isso, o certo mesmo é que vocês leitores simplesmente lessem a fic e se divertissem com ela. Minhas sinceras desculpas pelo o incomodo uu''. Mas também não deixo de concordar que é legal que o leitor passa interagir e influenciar a fic o qual ele está lendo. **

**Agora, mas especificamente sobre o capítulo de hoje, humm.. eu sinceramente não sei o que falar. Bom, falemos de casais definidos então o/. Dessa vez a fic só tem um casal, como eu disse antes. Sakura e Shaoran vão ser o casal principal, e único. Talvez eu ponha um Tomoyo e Eriol, mas eu ainda não sei. Se os meus leitores estiverem interessados em ver esse tipo de casal nessa fic..**

**Humm.. o que mais? Ahh sim. Sobre a narração nessa fic. Tipo, eu vou reinventar os parágrafos de narração nessa fic, confundindo a minha narração em 3° pessoa com os próprios pensamentos do personagens. E também será como se eu mesmo(Miseno-san) participasse da fic. É um negocio meio maluco, mas a fic Ódio e Amor também foi também e no final deu certo xP**

**Então é isso. Vou me encerrando por aqui. E minhas boas vindas a você que não me conhece ainda. Eu me chamo Alzemir, mas por aqui você pode me chamar de Miseno-san! Prazer em conhecê-lo(a)! E para você que já me conhece, bem vindo de volta, espero continuar com o bom trabalho **

**Agora, como eu nunca deixo de responder as reviews que vocês me mandam, hoje, eu estarei respondendo as reviews que me mandaram no ultimo capítulo da minha fic Ódio e Amor Dois Lados da Mesma Moeda! **

** Abrindo o Miseno-mail **

**Vamos lá õ/**

**Neko Sombria: **_Sim, consegui terminar, e graças a sua ajuda Daia-chan! Eu acho que eu já fiz todas as honras e agradecimentos possíveis no ultimo capítulo da minha fic Ódio e Amor, mas mesmo assim gostaria de agradecer pelo o imenso apoio que você me proporcionou no meu ultimo projeto e eu espero que possamos trabalhar juntos para que as nossas fics continuem dando um bom material para que as pessoas possam continuar lendo! E manda o Itachi pro inferno ee heheheh_

**Natsumi Shimizudani: **_Bom, por diversos motivos eu fiz isso: na verdade, isso não passou de uma brincadeirinha da minha parte. Nunca imaginei um final triste para a minha fic, quando eu falei da possibilidade de eles não ficarem juntos no final, eu só estava brincando com vocês, gomen se eu acabei passando a impressão errada - E não, eu não te odeio, e nunca te odiei também. Acontece que eu estava muito ocupado pesquisado para essa fic. Por isso não tive mais tempo para nada, nem para ler sua fic. Mas eu lhe garanto que antes de você postar o próximo capítulo eu mando uma review super-caprixada para você, ta legal? Espero que possa me acompanhar nesse projeto também! Estarei esperando reviews suas assim como você faz comigo xD_

**Musette Fujiwara: **_Que bom que você gostou desse ultimo capítulo. Beijo na boca entre o casal protagonista é o que não poderia faltar, não é! Espero que possa me acompanhar nesse novo projeto que estou iniciando!_

**Mimica Chan: **_MIMICA-CHAN! \o/ hauhauahuahua! Obrigado por me mandar mais uma das suas reviews mais do que especiais xDD Mentira! Você gostou tanto assim do ultimo capítulo:o Lol.. vlw mesmo Mímica-chan, e obrigado por não me chamar chato, mas vamos dizer assim, eu sou um "chato-legal" xDD Eu não sei se você já viu, mas eu já postei uma fic de Naruto sim. Assim como essa, não é uma fic que você lê todos os dias. Devido ao seu conteúdo, se você não quiser ler, por favor, não se sinta obrigada a isso( e o mesmo serve para você, _Rayl ) _E Rayl, eu sou da opinião de onde tem muito ódio, existe um amor escondido. Minha fic prova isso, mas como vocês não devem gostar de Yuri, deve ser amizade mesmo uu'' Como você pode ver, eu continuei a escrever sim. Escrever fics se tornou um vicio para mim xDD Mas como essa fic exigiu um nível de pesquisa mais elevado, eu demorei um pouco para postar o primeiro capítulo. Ahh sim, e uma coisa muito importante! VOCÊ TEM QUE ME DIZER QUEM SOBREVIVEU!! T.T Eu espero sinceramente que ninguém tenha morrido, por que se não, eu não poderei mais rir das suas reviews divertidíssimas xDD Ahh, e prazer em conhece-la Shamaru Cuide da Mimi-chan e da Rayl para mim, ok? _

**Ma Ling Chan: **_hauahuahu.. eu tb sou desse tipo xDD Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do beijo deles. Estou começando outro projeto de fic de CCS, espero que você possa me acompanhar nesse novo projeto também_

**Hikaryplus:**_Cinco da manhã? Humm.. isso me trás recordações, quando eu passava as madrugadas de férias lendo fics excelentes aqui na F.F Fico feliz que a minha fic tenha te deixado acordada por tanto tempo. Mas por favor, durma direitinho, ok?Sim nós escritores de fics temos uma vida realmente complicada, os personagens não colaboram -.-"Nossa, você comentou coisas de mais menina. Toda a minha fic está resumida na sua review xx. Sinal que você leu tudo, vlw mesmo _

**Srta.Nyla Cristina: **_Bom, eu também não tenho uma memória muito afiada, então tanto faz né? O importante é que você está me mandando review Desculpa por isso, as vezes sou emotivo de mais ! Mas é que foram 20 caps, muitas emoções! Humm, eu já li o seu trabalho! "_O que um homem é capaz de fazer_" né? Essa eu já li, mas faz tanto tempo. Essa fic está sugando todo o meu tempo livre xx Bom, eu também espero que essa fic faça tanto sucesso quando Ódio e Amor, apesar de eu achar meio difícil que isso aconteça xD. Obrigado e eu lhe desejo sorte nas suas próximas fic também _

**Huntress Angel: **_hauhauhauhauha. Tem que ser direta mesmo! Não precisa comentar tudo, só diz se está bom e se não estiver, me aponte aonde eu posso melhorar e já esta bom auhauhhuauhau.. é.. tudo o que é bom tem um fim né? Maus aee pela a fic não ter durado mais ..E eu espero que esse novo projeto esteja do seu agrado _

**Katryna Greenleaf Black: **_Não leu? Tudo bem, é só mais um besteirol como todas as minhas notas xDD Fico feliz que não tenha se sentido ofendida, e não se preocupe, as vezes ao acordar, eu nem me lembro do meu nome xDDD Como a família do Li não é muito abordada no anime, eu pude fazer ela do jeito que eu imagino, e ficou engraçado mesmo ! xDD Sakura e Shaoran são um casal sensacional mesmo! Eu também amo eles ¬ E pode mandar reviews longas, curtas.. achatadas, sei lá, desde que mande xDDD_

**Sakura:**_OBRIGADO ! \o/ ( claro e direto xD )_

**Roose**_**"**__Miseno-chan" ahuahuahuauhuha.. ok ok ! __Fico feliz que a minha fic tenha lhe agrado tanto. E saiba que existem fics 1000 vezes melhores que a minha! Explore mais esse fantástico mundo das fics e se surpreenda com a criatividade de certas escritoras! Boa sorte e divirta-se _

**Mary-chan!:**_Obrigado por ter acompanhado E gomen por ter acabado, xDD_

**Camila:**_ Ahh.. obrigado ! xD _

**kureopatsura-chan:**_Você gostou da fic?! Acredite, eu gostei MUITO mais de ter você como leitora! Apesar de um oceano nós separar, isso não te impediu de me ajudar absurdamente com suas criticas muito bem feitas a cada capítulo postado! Acredite menina, você me ajudou muito no meu desenvolvendo como escritor, por isso eu lhe agradeço imensamente isso! Eu sei que eu já disse via MSN, mas eu tenha que te pedir desculpas, você já sabe o por que, mas eu não posso evitar de pedir desculpas via resposta de review por que o que eu fiz foi uma tremenda mancada mesmo mesmo mesmo!! Nesse novo projeto, espero que não nos separaremos mais, e espero contar com as suas mais que bem vindas criticas! _

**lunamc**_Vlw.. Sakura x Shaoran Forever²_

**bruna c. m.: **_Nossa, capítulo ficou tão longo assim?? Lol !_

**Na-chan:**_Olá o/ Obrigado pelo os elogios e por favor, não se intimide com a minha resposta. Você disse algo que eu não consegui ver. Se você me provasse o que falasse, mas eu até que tentei achar aonde eu e a minha revisora erramos, mas não descobrimos. E não precisa fazer as pazes, nós nunca brigamos menina xDD E meus parabéns pelo o ultimo ano de faculdade. Por favor, estudos em primeiro lugar, e quando quizer relaxar um pouco, leia a minha fic. Boa Sorte na faculdade menina_

**Misako-chan:**_huahuahauhua.. é verdade. Nada é perfeito, mas mesmo assim nós não podemos deixar de tentar né?Fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto da minha fic! Mas eu não posso ficar com todos os créditos, já que as descrições de lugares dela são simplesmente incrível, fora os seus "toques mágicos" Tudo bem você não ler a minha outra fic, você não ia gostar mesmo xDD_

**Katy Gilmore: **_ Obrigado pela a sua review! _

**Jullyana**_Ok, Jullyana não é? LOL! 4 reviews menina? Ehuheuehuehue. Não posso deixar de agradecer a você, já que graças a isso a minha fic atingiu 300 reviews xDD. Bom, eu vou responder as suas 4 reviews em uam só resposta: huahuahuahauhauah.. o que eu posso dizer, eu tenho os meus momentos! E tipo, realmente um menino escrevendo é coisa rara, e um menina escrevendo Shojo é mais raro ainda! Mas eu nunca fiu muito de seguir tendências xD Realmente eu na minha condição de homem não deveria escrever bem fics, em especial fics Shojo, mas sei lá.. no final das contas deu certo ! xD E eu não me baseei em novela nenhuma! Essa loucura toda saiu da minha imaginação mais louca ainda! Bom, responder a sua review eu já estou respondendo, mas te add, claro que eu poderia, mas você não deixou o seu MSN na review que você me mandou. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vai lá no meu profile e pegue o meu hotmail, e me add! Não tem problema, pode-me add sem medo! Também adoraria conhecer uma pessoa como você! Estarei aguardando!_

**E para não perder o costume, estou abrindo um espaçinho para a minha revisora, Daia-chan, afinal de contas, ela merece **

_**Bem, agora minhas pequenas palavrinhas. Esse moço aí pediu minha opinião sobre esse tipo de fic, como eu AMO "pagar para ver" eu disse: Ok, vai ficar legal Eu sou contraditória xD e pensei "Vai dar m----" mas até aí eu estava nem aí para a bendita idéia. Ao pegar o rascunho (leia-se capítulo gigaaante) e lê-lo, vi que tinha futuro \o/ então fiquei interessada na idéia xD e cá estamos nós com isso. Ficou muito boa não acham ? Bem, até a próxima pessoal n.n/**_

_Apoio Incondicional hein? Isso é que é exemplo de revisora! Droga Daia-chan.. você deveria acreditar mais em mim assim como as minhas leitoras acreditam.. T.T Daia-chan no baka!! P Mas tudo bem, eu amo essa menina _

**Miseno-san**


	2. Silêncio

**Eu voltei u.u**

**Não que alguém tenha percebido que eu tinha sumido ou qualquer coisa parecida. Não que alguém sequer lembre no nome Miseno-san. Não vou me prolongar muito aqui com explicações por que, sinceramente, é um saco. O resumo da obra é: Olá, meu nome é Miseno-san. Sou um escritOR de 21 anos (ou seja, velho...) que hoje esta postando finalmente o segundo capitulo dessa fic. Prazer em conhecê-los e boa leitura.**

**Posso ser velho, mas não sou mal educado. Gostaria de cumprimentar formalmente essa nova geração de escritoras e quem sabe ate, escritores também. Alem disso, gostaria de dar minhas boas vindas também a _certas lendas do passado_ que estão com as suas fics ativas e atualizadas. Mas isso é um assunto que eu tratarei com mais carinho durante meu projeto especial, que será postado em outra ocasião.**

**Enfim, chega de conversa mole e vamos ao capitulo de hoje, sim? Como puderam perceber ai em baixo, a primeira parte deste capitulo foi escrita por mim enquanto eu ainda escrevia, outra parte foi escrita pelo "Miseno-san ressuscitado". Pessoalmente, não notei diferenças significativas do modo como eu escrevia antes do modo como escrevo atualmente. Acho que não melhorei, não piorei e também não estou diferente como autor. É o mesmo Miseno-san que vocês conheciam, se você me conhecia no passado.**

**Claro, se você nunca ouviu falar de mim, gostaria de lhe informar duas coisas ao meu respeito. A primeira coisa é que eu sou um chato. Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, só peço que passe a me odiar depois que me conhecer e/ou ler alguma fic minha. A segunda coisa é que eu amo reviews com criticas construtivas! Sabe aquelas reviews do tipo "Eu odiei a sua fic por causa disso, disso e disso"? Gosto escrever esse tipo de review e gosto ainda mais recebê-las.**

**Acredito que esse tipo de review te ajuda a melhorar muito mais do que uma review cheia de elogios. Por favor, não me entendam mal. Eu gosto de elogios como qualquer outro, mas receber criticas construtivas que me ajudem a melhorar é um prazer que ate hoje eu cultivo!**

**Como escritor, estou aqui para servi-los. Meu objetivo como Miseno-san é lhes proporcionar, através da escrita, bons momentos de leitura e diversão na frente do computador. Em resumo, é fazer meus leitores felizes. Por isso, faço questão de saber e incentivo leitores(a) que, de alguma forma, não se divertiram lendo a minha fic. Então, se a minha fic não esta agradando você, por favor, me deixe saber, através de reviews, e-mail, MSN, sinal de fumaça, o que você preferir!**

**E é claro, boa leitura e boa diversão! Que esse humilde texto faça do seu dia um pouquinho melhor! ^^**

**_Capitulo 02 - Silêncio_**

Silêncio.

É assim que a Sakura e o Shaoran se encontravam naquele carro. Ambos pareciam desconfortáveis com aquela situação. Mas pêra ai. Por que diabos eles estariam desconfortáveis com isso? Agora são oficialmente patrão e empregada, não é mesmo? Então por que eles não poderiam se dar bem?

- Então. Sakura não é? – afirmou mais do que perguntou – Você já trabalhou de babá muitas vezes? – Tentou iniciar um papo, um tanto nervoso.

- Não. Na verdade, é a primeira vez que eu realizo esse trabalho. P-Porque? Tem algum problema em eu ser... novata? – perguntou com medo.

- Não mesmo. Eu tenho plena confiança que você realizará esse serviço bem! – Shaoran sabia mentir bem – Mas é que, bom.. Como eu já disse antes, a minha filha é um tanto.. Complicada – falou Shaoran inseguro.

- Como assim _complicada_? – a curiosidade da Sakura despertou.

- Você vai entender quando a conhecer. Pronto, chegamos. – disse Shaoran com o carro já parando.

Ao sair do carro, Sakura deu uma olhada no exterior da casa. Uma casa relativamente mediana pintada de vermelho. Dois andares com algumas cadeiras de balanço uma mesinha situadas na pequena varanda da casa.

Momentos depois, Shaoran abriu a porta de casa. Mal o rapaz deu um passo para dentro de casa e logo foi abraçado por uma singela garotinha de compridos cabelos arroxeados e com marcantes olhos cor de âmbar, herança do seu pai. A garotinha parecia imensamente feliz em abraçar o seu pai, e ele imensamente feliz em ter a sua preciosa filha. A primeira impressão que ficou em Sakura foi que aqueles dois não se viam tanto quando deveriam. Como uma quase-pedagoga, Sakura logo se preocupou com essa hipótese, mas logo esses pensamentos lhe fugiram a mente, ao perceber que aquela mesma singela garotinha estava lhe direcionando um olhar de raiva.

- Sakura, gostaria de lhe apresentar a minha preciosa filha, _Yume_. Yume, essa moça se chama Kinomoto Sakura, ela vai ser a sua nova babá daqui para frente.

E novamente, silêncio.

- Eu vou beber um copo d' água. – disse Yume ainda com um olhar nada legal focando a Sakura.

E quando ela chegou à cozinha, Shaoran somente pode suspirar fundo. Enquanto Sakura ainda caçava o seu erro no primeiro contato que teve com a Yume.

- Li, eu fiz alguma coisa de errado aqui? – perguntou confusa.

- Não Sakura. É que a Yume é assim. Ela não gosta muito de babás sabe? – disse meio que constrangido.

- E a mãe dela? Muito ocupada também? – Sakura não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

- Não, a mãe dela teve complicações durante o parto. Um dia depois de dar a luz a Yume, a mãe dela veio a.. falecer – o semblante no rosto do chinês não era só de abatimento, era de uma profunda tristeza também.

Um momento de silêncio.

- Eu sinto muito. Minhas mais sinceras desculpas. Esse assunto não é da minha conta. – curvou-se levemente.

-Tudo bem. Assim você deve compreender melhor a criança que é a Yume. – Shaoran olha o relógio – Agora me deixe ir Sakura, eu estou quase atrasado para a minha reunião – disse Shaoran antes de entrar no carro.

- Tudo bem, boa sorte no seu trabalho – Sakura tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigado e Sakura – Shaoran ligara o seu carro – Tente... durar.. tudo bem? – E partiu logo em seguida, deixando uma Sakura com uma espinha dorsal gelada para trás.

Como assim _"Tente durar"?_ A jovem se perguntava sem parar quando notou que a adorável menina estava parada à sua frente, lhe analisando. Quando voltou sua face para a criança, percebeu o olhar inquisidor da pequena. Tentou ser agradável:

- Então senhorita Yume... Eu serei sua nova babá... Mas acho que você não gosta disso não? – Falou em um tom de voz neutro, apesar de estar tendo calafrios por causa do nada simples olhar gelado da jovem.

Alguns segundos de silêncio depois, a jovem menina deu as costas para a Sakura e subiu as escadas. Depois de perder a menina de vista, Sakura deu uma boa olhada na casa, aonde a partir daquela data, trabalharia como babá. Logo após a entrada, podia-se ver uma grande sala. Um grande sofá bem no meio da sala. Em frente ao sofá, uma mesinha de centro e uma televisão gigante que Sakura não sabia quantas polegadas tinham. Após a sala, ela encontrava uma cozinha espaçosa. As escadas que davam acesso aos quartos ficava na sala. Existia um pequeno banheiro entre a sala e a cozinha.

Após completar a exploração do seu novo ambiente de trabalho, o próximo passo da Sakura seria conhecer a sua nova _colega de trabalho_, e torcer para que ela não a odeie, ainda mais. Subio as escadas em direção ao quarto de Yume e logo estava frente a frente a uma porta de madeira, ao qual tinha uma pequena plaquinha escrito "Quarto da Yume". Respirou fundo e bateu na porta.

Nada

Bateu de novo, com mais força.

Nada, de novo

Bateu de novo

-Yume? Você ta ai? - Perguntou Sakura em um tom um pouco alto

Silêncio

Meio que "chateada" por está sendo ignorada por uma menina de cinco anos, Sakura abre a porta sem pedir licença.

Péssima Idéia Sakura, péssima idéia. Acontece que quando a Sakura abriu a porta, acabou vendo a Yume,a filha do seu novo chefe, pelada, segurando o que se parecia com a roupa que ela ia vestir, antes de ser interrompida pela a sua nova "baba"

- Ahhnn...

Claro, se a Sakura fosse um meninO, seria extremamente vergonhoso para ambos, mas como eram dois seres do sexo feminino, não tinha problemas, não é?

Silêncio.

E Yume não falou nada, não gritou, não se moveu, nem si quer piscou os olhos. Ahh, aqueles olhos, aqueles olhos que transmitiam tanta raiva e fúria direcionada unicamente para a Sakura paralisavam completamente a mesma, como um rugido de um tigre que paralisa a pesa antes do predador atacar. E foi em uma fração de segundo, quando aparentemente um pequeno cisco caiu no olho direito da Yume, cortando o contato visual que Yume tinha da Sakura, foi à chance da universitária pronunciar um pequeno "Desculpe-me" e rapidamente fechar a porta e descer ao segundo andar. Depois do susto, Sakura tinha percebido que não seria assim tão fácil realizar esse trabalho como ela imaginara.

- De qualquer maneira, ela não deve querer me ver por algum tempo. Acho melhor deixa-la em paz por algumas horas e depois tentar algum contato – falou Sakura consigo mesma

_Algumas horas depois.._

- Bom, eu acho que a essa altura, ela já deve ter se acalmado. Ok, hora de usar tudo o que aprendi na faculdade! - falou Sakura alegre subindo as escadas.

- Yuume? – Chamou Sakura em frente a uma porta fechada

Silêncio

-Eu sei que você está ai Yume. Vamos! Me de uma chance!

Nada

- Yume? Você ta ai? – disse Sakura com um tom já preocupado

- Eu to sim. O que você quer? – respondeu mal humorada

- Eu quero conversar. Acho.. que não começamos bem e...

Alguns segundos de silêncio

Sakura já abrira a sua boca para falar novamente, mas o barulho da porta sendo destrancada a interrompe.

- Muito bem Sakura, parece que você é uma babá meio lerda, já que não percebeu as regras dessa casa. – disse Yume com um olhar zangado a universitária.

- R-Regras? – Sakura um tanto surpresa com as atitudes da garota.

- Sim. Regras. Escute bem: EU fico lá em cima no meu quarto e você fica aqui em baixo. Pode assistir TV, ver um filme, comer alguma coisa na cozinha, não me interessa, só não suba até o meu quarto sob NENHUMA circunstância! Faremos assim até eu convencer o meu pai que você é uma bruxa maldita e você ser despedida. Até lá, pode ganhar um dinheirinho sem fazer nada. Passar bem! – disse Yume batendo a porta na cara da sua babá.

E Sakura não fez nada.

Também... quem poderia fazer alguma coisa naquela situação? Uma menina de cinco anos proferindo tais palavras como se fosse uma adulta. Sakura não era muito experiente em cuidar de crianças na prática, mas já sabia que a Yume era uma criança única, diferente de tudo que ela viu, ouviu, ou estudou em sua vida de universitária. E isso com certeza seria um problema para ela.

Depois do _ultimato_ que Yume lhe impôs, Sakura nada mais poderia fazer naquele dia. Fora completamente derrotada por uma garotinha de cinco anos de idade. Naquele momento, Sakura fitava o controle remoto da televisão da sala. Por alguns instantes, ela pensou seriamente na proposta de Yume. Simplesmente ignorar a presença da criança e ganhar uns trocados sem esforço lhe parecia uma idéia atraente naquele momento. Poderia usar o tempo livre para estudar e, de fato, algum tempo livre para si seria muito bem vindo! Porem, logo tratou de censurar aquelas idéias convenientes que lhe vieram à mente naquele momento. Que tipo de futura Pedagoga Sakura poderia querer ser, se quando em um momento como esse preferisse agir em favor da sua própria conveniência do que o bem estar de uma criança precisando de atenção?

Ai... Quem eu estou enganando? Sakura DE FATO tinha coisa melhor para fazer do que ficar _tentando_ resolver os problemas de crianças que a odeiam. E Sakura sabia que pensar assim era errado, já que algum dia ela seria uma Pedagoga e nenhuma Pedagoga de verdade deixaria uma criança com problemas sem atenção, mas... nem Pedagoga ela era,ainda!

E com os seus pensamentos conflitando entre _certo_ e _errado_, Sakura nem notara o tempo passar. Logo, o barulho da porta da frente sendo destrancada pelo o seu novo patrão, Li Shaoran, lhe invadiu os ouvidos.

- Boa noite Sakura! – cumprimentou – E então? Você está bem? – disse um pouco risonho

- Na medida do possível – se levantou – A Yume é.. – começou Sakura

- Venha. Vamos conversar no carro, eu te dou uma carona até o seu dormitório. Já está escuro lá fora – Disse Shaoran a interrompendo

- Tudo bem – disse Sakura o seguindo, mas sem antes dar uma ultima olhada na escadaria, pensando na Yume.

Após Shaoran ir cumprimentar sua filha e lhe avisar que iria sair e que era para deixar tudo trancado, os dois saem da casa e entram no carro se dirigindo em direção ao dormitório da Sakura, apos as devidas instruções da mesma. O dormitório era perto e o transito estava ameno. Seria uma viagem curta.

Apos começar o caminho, o silêncio prevaleceu entre os dois seres.

- Então, sobre a Yume – Sakura tinha que resolver isso hoje!

- Eu sei. Como pode perceber, a Yume pode ser um tanto _difícil_ com as pessoas que ela não gosta, ou que são estranhas para ela. – disse Shaoran serio

- Escute senhor Li. Eu sou uma estudante te Pedagogia. Posso não ter me formado, mas eu já tenho conhecimento o suficiente para lhe afirmar que a sua filha tem problemas que precisam ser resolvidos e...

- Eu também sei disso, senhorita Kinomoto. Eu sei que a minha filha não é como as outras. Eu sei que ela tem problemas, afinal de contas, nunca conhecer a mãe é um grande problema, não acha? – Shaoran a fita com um semblante serio e triste.

- Sim eu sei. Também perdi a minha mãe muito nova. Sei o que ela passa – Sakura parecia se recordar do seu passado.

- Eu me lembro bem. A Yume costumava ser uma garota feliz a menos de um ano atrás, mesmo com a morte da mãe. Mas depois da morte do meu querido amigo Wei, Yume nunca mais foi a mesma. Eu até tentei coloca-la em uma creche, para ela fazer novos amigos, aprender algumas coisas, enfim, se alegrar um pouco. Por algumas semanas, pareceu dar resultados, mas de uma hora para outra, Yume voltou a ficar triste novamente, e não só isso, passou a apresentar certa irritação aqueles a sua volta. Nunca mais ela voltou àquela creche.

Silêncio.

- E então, desde aquele dia, Yume só freqüenta o prezinho. Nada mais. Ela sempre sorrir e a brinca quando eu chego em casa apos um dia de trabalho. Mas sem mim por perto, ela é o que você viu hoje. Uma menina quieta e fechada que não quer nada com ninguém.

- Não se podia esperar outra coisa dela.– disse Sakura tristemente.

E assim Sakura chegou ao seu dormitório e se despediu brevemente do seu novo chefe. Depois desse dia cheio, a mesma resolve tomar um bom banho e ir direto dormir. Ela tinha algumas coisas para revisar, mas realmente não tinha mais cabeça para isso. Fora um dia em tanto e ela sabia que esse tinha sido apenas o começo.

A manhã seguinte logo chegou, e com ela, as perspectivas do novo desafio que Sakura teria que enfrentar naquele dia. Curiosamente, suas aulas pareciam bem mais fácies agora que sabia o que vinha pela frente. Lidar com a Yume com certeza seria um desafio ate para pedagogos mais treinados, e ela nem mesmo era formada. Sequer estava estagiando ou algo do tipo.

Ao chegar ao seu novo local de trabalho, Sakura toca a campainha pensando se era certo o que estava fazendo naquele momento. Um passo em falso poderia acabar de vez com a vida daquela pequena criança. Porem não poderia abandoná-la agora, não quando ela sabia que a menina precisava de alguma ajuda, nem que fosse dela própria.

Depois de um apressado Shaoran lhe passar os últimos detalhes do seu novo trabalho e se dirigir ao trabalho, Sakura se vê sozinha com a _fera_. Se lembrara das _regras_ que lhe foram impostas no dia anterior. A TV de plasma 3D de cinqüenta e seis polegadas e uma geladeira farta eram realmente atraentes, porem somente por um breve momento. Apesar de distraída em relação a algumas coisas, no seu (futuro) trabalho Sakura era uma pessoa extremamente seria.

Por esse motivo, Sakura começou a por o pouco que aprendera ate agora em como lidar com crianças como a Yume.

A primeira coisa que o livro manda fazer é começar a ter algum tipo de relação com a criança. Nenhuma criança vai se abrir para você se você não se relacionar de alguma forma com ela. Foi até o seu quarto e tentou se aproximar novamente de Yume. Tentou conversar, pediu desculpas pelo ocorrido no dia anterior, mas Yume não se deu nem ao trabalho de responder, ou abrir a porta.

Com isso, Sakura percebeu que se aproximar da Yume diretamente não funcionaria. Então tentou outros métodos indiretos. Começou a rabiscar desenhos com traços infantis em folhas de papel colorida e a espalhá-los pela sala. Ocasionalmente, Yume descia até a cozinha para tomar água ou comer alguma coisa. Ao olhar os rabiscos espalhados, olhou por três segundos para eles, olhou para a _desenhista _e seguiu direto para cozinha. Na volta, simplesmente ignorou a Sakura e os seus rabiscos no chão.

Nas outras vezes que Yume descera até a cozinha, viu Sakura brincando com origamis, brinquedos, jogos de tabuleiro. Tudo o que Sakura pensava que interessaria Yume _sempre _surtia o mesmo efeito na mesma: ela os olhava por três segundos e depois os ignorava permanentemente.

E foi embaixo de uma serie de derrotas esmagadoras que o Shaoran encontrou Sakura no fim daquele dia

- É, as outras babas tentaram algo parecdo também para tentar chamara a atenção da Yume – comentou Shaoran olhando para os brinquedos e os desenhos espalhados pela casa.

Shaoran fitou Sakura por um momento. Se sentia triste e desiludida. Parecia que nada que aprendera na faculdade tinha algum efeito na Yume.

- Dia difícil! – comentou começando a arrumar as coisas espalhadas.

- Desculpa, ela ainda me odeia! – disse um pouco envergonhada do seu fracasso

- Tudo bem. Deixa essa bagunça por ai que depois eu arrumo. Por hora, deixa eu te levar ao seu dormitório. Acho que você está precisando de um descanso urgente – comentou já abrindo a porta da frente.

E nesse momento, estava dois a zero para a pequena filha do Shaoran!

_*Daqui em diante é o Miseno-san ressuscitado! XD*__**  
**_

E abrindo aquela porta, mas um dia de trabalho se iniciara para a nossa heroína. Isso de fato é verdade, mesmo que esse seja somente o terceiro dia de trabalho naquela casa, com aquela criança. E ela estava ali pela terceira vez. Era um feito em tanto se considerarmos a Yume com a criança a ser cuidada. Alem dos seus materiais de faculdade que sempre carregara consigo Sakura hoje carregava um pequeno pacote em sua mão direita. O pacote vinha com um emblema de uma doceria perto dali. Era a sua nova _arma_ para se aproximar de Yume.

Depois de guardar devidamente as suas coisas, ela pega a sua nova _arma_ e se prepara para o _combate_. Vai a cozinha, pega um pratinho e se senta na cadeira. Coloca o pacote na mesa da cozinha e pega um dos pedaços de bolo que acabara de comprar para esse momento. O cheio doce de morango com chantili invade as narinas da universitária, atiçando seu apetite, porém a mesma se controla e apenas fita o bolo. Sabia que aquela seria uma batalha longa, e quando chegasse a hora, teria apenas uma única chance. Falhar não era uma opção.

Duas horas se passaram e Sakura continuara ali, imóvel, com o bolo intacto a sua frente. Quando ouve o som de alguém descendo as escadas. Provavelmente era Yume indo em direção a cozinha para beber água ou pegar alguma guloseima para comer no seu quarto. Quando a criança chega à cozinha, se depara com a sua nova baba se deliciando com um bolo de morango que lhe parecia apetitoso. Yume lhe fitou por alguns instantes, os seus famosos _três segundos_, porem dessa vez Sakura ousaria um pouco mais!

- Quer bolo? - perguntou Sakura enquanto enfiava o garfo em um pedaço de morango.

Yume rapidamente se colocou em sua postura agressiva e revidou:

- Humf! Acha mesmo que eu vou cair nesse truque velho de oferecer doce para as crianças em troca de sua simpatia? - disse com escarro – Saiba que você não é a primeira baba que se senta nessa mesa, _bobinha_ – disse em tom de deboche

Um pequeno silêncio se fez enquanto Sakura ainda mastigava com gosto o pedaço de morango que tinha pego anteriormente com o seu garfo. Ficara observando Yume deferir seu discurso triunfante com uma cara totalmente neutra, da mesma forma que ela ainda olhava para criança naquele momento. Depois de engolir o pedaço de morango, Sakura pega o pacote da doceiria em que tinha comprado o bolo e tira de lá um pedaço extragrande de um bolo de morango que parecia ainda mais delicioso do que o que a Sakura estava comendo no momento. Os olhos da Yume brilharam ao ver aquele enorme doce saindo do pacote que estava com a sua baba. Sakura notou a reação positiva da Yume, porem nada esboçou. Nem mesmo o mínimo sorriso. Tinha que ser perfeito.

- Então, acho que você não vai querer esse pedaço de bolo que eu comprei para você – disse Sakura fitando o enorme pedaço de bolo – Não é mesmo? - fitou a criança

Porem Yume ainda estava com sua atenção voltada ao bolo de morango recém revelado. Shaoran era muito rigoroso quando a alimentação da Yume, por isso um bolo daqueles, especialmente daquele tamanho, era coisa raríssima naquela casa. Yume estava salivando e queria aquele bolo, porem nem morta aceitaria de bom grado algo daquela _sujeitinha._

- N-Não! Claro que não! – disse pouco convicta

Alguns momentos de silêncio se passaram. Sakura observava Yume, ate que a mesma estranhou o silêncio que pairava naquele local e resolveu voltar-se a sua nova baba para descobrir o porquê do silêncio. Ao ser fitada de volta pela Yume, Sakura da um pesado suspiro.

- Bom, não tem jeito mesmo! – disse derrotada – Sendo assim, me diga, Yume – fitou a garota enquanto preparava mais uma garfada do bolo – o seu pai, o... – fingiu confusão – Qual é o nome _dele_ mesmo? - perguntou a si mesma olhando para cima pensativa

A resposta da Yume foi automática:

- SHAORAN! O NOME DELE É SHAORAN! Pelo menos se lembre do nome do seu patrão, sua inútil! – a garotinha se irritou com tamanha falta de educação.

- Shaoran, é mesmo! – exclamou feliz – Desculpe Yume – disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto – Bom, Yume, você sabe se o Shaoran – frisou – gosta de bolo de morango? – perguntou normalmente, como se pergunta as horas a alguém.

- Sim, eu gosto! – exclamou para logo depois tapar sua boca com suas pequenas mãos.

Sakura, é claro, percebera a pequena confusão que a menina a sua frente fez. Com toda a naturalidade do mundo, a mesma continuou.

- Falou algo Yume? – se fingiu de desentendida

- N-Não é nada! – exclamou

- Hum! Mas me pergunto se o Shaoran gosta de chocolate também – disse distraidamente, chamando a atenção da garota.

Alguns pequenos momentos de silêncio se passaram ate Sakura repentinamente se dirigir a Yume

- Você sabia Yume? – disse Sakura com os olhos levemente arregalados em direção a uma surpresa Yume – Na verdade, esse bolo de morango tem um segredo dentro dele – disse a palavra segredo de forma mais baixa e misteriosa, atraindo cada vez mais a atenção da pequena

-Se - Segredo? – nem mesmo Yume poderia ser a exceção a regra: _toda criança é curiosa por natureza._

- Sim! Sim! – disse empolgada – Na verdade, esse bolo de morango tem muito mais coisas do que aparenta – disse se sentindo uma verdadeira maga ou algo do tipo

- Ohhh! – os olhinhos da pequena Yume brilhavam de empolgação – Mas afinal de contas, o que esse bolo tem de tão especial? - perguntou enfim. Não se agüentava de curiosidade.

- Veja bem Yume, olhando assim, ate parece um bolo normal – disse Sakura apontando para a fatia. A essa altura, as duas estava perto da mesa observando com bastante atenção ao bolo – Mas se você olhar com um pouco mais de atenção as partes certas dessa fatia, descobrira ISSO – apontou Sakura como se apontasse para a coisa mais incrível do mundo

E o que a Sakura apontava era, de fato, incrível. Ela apontava para uma suculenta, abundante e aparentemente muito deliciosa calda de chocolate que elegantemente preenchia a parte interior da fatia do bolo. Yume realmente se surpreendeu. Jurava que aquela fatia maior era do mesmo sabor do que a Sakura estava comendo, mas não. Essa fatia maior de bolo parecia mil vezes mais deliciosa que a fatia de bolo que a Sakura comia. Aos olhos da Yume, aquela maravilhosa calda de chocolate brilhava de tão gostosa que aparentava. E é claro que a Sakura não deixou de notar isso.

Yume ainda admirava imensamente sua nova descoberta quando Sakura voltou ao seu estado neutro, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Então me diga Yume, você acha que o Shaoran vai gostar dessa fatia de bolo? - perguntou causalmente

Yume demorou um pouco para responder a Sakura. Ainda estava vidrada naquele pedaço de bolo. Queria come-lo, TINHA que comer aquele bolo a qualquer custo. Ou era o que gostaria de dizer. Já que o forte _orgulho_ da garota jamais lhe permitiria aceitar de bom grado algo dado pela sua baba.

- Yume? - perguntou a Sakura um tanto preocupada com o silêncio repentino da mesma.

- É ISSO! – exclamou Yume der repente. Uma idéia brilhante tinha lhe ocorrido – Sim, meu pai AMA chocolate, e vai comer esse bolo! – disse em tom triunfante

É claro. Seu orgulho nunca lhe permitiria aceitar diretamente a fatia de bolo, mas se o seu pai recebesse a fatia no seu lugar, poderia comer o bolo sem problemas! E assim, com um sorriso triunfante na face e com os braços cruzados, Yume declarou sua vitória nessa batalha. Estava esmagadores três a zero para a nossa pequena Yume. Sim, ela estava contando! E sua vitória significava um passo adiante em direção a expulsão de Kinomoto Sakura daquela casa.

E a sempre observadora Sakura continuava a observar o pequeno ser triunfante a sua frente. Sim, tudo tinha saído de acordo com o plano que traçara anteriormente. Apesar de conviver pouco tempo com Yume, Sakura pode prever as respostas e as reações da Yume com quase perfeição. Estava indo tudo de acordo com os seus planos ate agora, porem, nesse ponto em diante, o que acontecerá será praticamente um jogo de azar para Sakura, pois ela só poderia esperar o melhor das reações da Yume daqui para frente.

- Pois bem! Se isso esta resolvido, então me de uma barra de chocolate e um achocolatado para o meu lanche da tarde! – disse triunfante

Sakura apenas sorriu sem jeito e se levantou para preparar o lanche nada saudável da garota, abandonando o restinho do seu bolo que ainda sobrara. O certo seria negar esse lanche, mas isso destruiria toda e qualquer chance que poderia a ter de se aproximar da Yume com aquele plano. Enquanto preparava o lanche, Sakura notara que Yume ainda fitava aquela fatia de bolo com bastante interesse. Se plano ainda tinha chance de dar certo, mas tudo dependia da Yume agora.

Demorando propositalmente para fazer o lanche da criança, Sakura continuava observando a Yume. Ela quase podia ver a tamanha vontade da Yume de devorar aquele bolo naquele momento. Mas ela sabia que Yume jamais se permitiria tal derrota, e esperaria ser pai chegar para enfim comer o seu bolo, com seu orgulho intacto. A aposta da Sakura, o único fator totalmente imprevisível naquele cenário todo para Sakura, era se a Yume resistiria ou não esperar ate o seu pai chegar para comer aquela fatia de bolo. Shaoran tinha lhe alertado que ela poderia ser bem teimosa em determinadas situações, porem por mais complexada e orgulhosa que a Yume fosse ela ainda seria uma criança. E crianças adoram doces. E mais que isso: crianças _odeiam_ esperar.

- Espera um pouco ai! – Yume exclamou mais uma vez, bem na hora em que Sakura servia o lanche que preparara na mesa – Eu entendi o seu plano! Você quer conquistar o meu pai! Fazendo esses doces para ele para ele se apaixonar por você e você roubar todo o dinheiro dele, não é isso? - apontou para a Sakura de modo acusador

Sakura apenas piscou seus olhos algumas vezes digerindo aquela estranha acusação. Riu um pouco em desdém

- Não! Isso é impossível Yume! – disse normalmente – Primeiro que eu não fiz esse doce, eu o comprei – apontando para a marca no pacote – E mesmo que eu tivesse feito, mesmo que eu fosse a melhor cozinheira do mundo, não existiria chance do Shaoran olhar para mim dessa maneira – aqui ela já estava um pouco cabisbaixa – Olha só para o meu rosto, ou para o meu corpo. Eu não tenho nada de especial, tanto física, quanto mentalmente. Sou só uma garota simples e comum do interior. Não é só o seu pai. Nenhum homem prestaria atenção em alguém como eu – disse por fim um tanto ressentida.

Mais um silêncio se formou naquela cozinha. Sakura percebera seu erro: falar de si mesma não era parte do seu plano! Ela tinha estragado tudo, e logo quando tinha passado da parte mais difícil. Já a Yume não concordava com o que a sua baba acabara de lhe dizer. Ela poderia ser uma verdadeira bruxa aos olhos da Yume, mas a garota de olhos esmeraldinos não era nem um pouco feia na opinião dela.

Era um assunto complicado que de repente fora jogado na mesa. Quando um clima de desconforto já pairava no ar, o pequeno cérebro da criança começara a funcionar a toda novamente

- Se esse bolo não é para conquistá-lo, é para MATÁ-LO! – concluiu rapidamente

E mais uma vez Sakura fora pega desprevenida pelas conclusões nada ortodoxas daquela menina. Realmente Yume não era uma garota qualquer.

- Yume, eu acho que isso é um pouco exagerado... – tentou moderar

- Exagerado? Essa é a única explicação! – disse em tom convicto, saindo da mesa e pegando o telefone – Eu vou ligar para policia e te denunciar!

E ela estava, de fato, ligando para policia. Como um simples bolo de morango foi virar um caso de Homicídio Qualificado? Sakura ficara pálida. Já podia ver a cena: viaturas de policia estacionadas na frente da casa, os vizinhos comentando, Shaoran furioso. Pior que isso, seu plano tinha definitivamente falhado. Ao invés de se aproximar da Yume, Sakura agora era uma assassina para a criança agora. Um desastre total. Sakura já tinha declarado derrota, porem Yume tinha outros planos.

- Espera! – disse desligado subitamente o telefone, para o alivio da Sakura – Tem um jeito mais simples e rápido de provar que você é culpada de assassinado!

Então ela ainda achava que a Sakura era uma assassina, pensou Sakura um tanto cansada. E quando a Sakura percebeu, Yume não estava mais na cozinha. Alguns minutos se passaram enquanto Sakura pensava o que a Yume estava planejando dessa vez. Ate que ela rapidamente retornou a cozinha

- Eu escrevi um bilhete ao qual só o meu pai pode achar, dizendo que se eu morrer a culpa é sua e que é para mandá-la para a cadeia por isso – disse seriamente

Com Sakura ainda confusa, Yume começou a explicar seu plano.

- Com isso eu provarei a sua verdadeira identidade, Kinomoto Sakura – disse pegando o garfo e apontando para a baba – Eu provarei esse bolo no lugar do meu pai, e se eu morrer será prova mais do que suficiente da sua verdadeira natureza. Uma assassina! – acusou, mas podia-se ver um sorriso no seu rosto

OK! Vamos parar para analisar um pouco a situação: Isso faz algum sentido? Não! Mas quem se importa? De uma forma muito bizarra e totalmente fora do planejamento inicial, Sakura tinha conseguido o que mais queria com aquilo tudo: fazer com que a Yume comece aquele pedaço de bolo por _vontade própria_.

Mesmo que para isso ela tenha que virar uma suspeita de assassinato!

Apesar da situação inusitada, Sakura manteve a calma. Tinha conseguido o que queria, agora tinha que continuar, apesar de tudo. Sentou-se a mesa novamente e respirou fundo.

- Yume, eu não quero matar o seu pai, e esse pedaço de bolo NÃO está envenenado – tentou parecer o mais inocente possível para _detetive_

- Mentira! E eu vou provar! – disse com convicção enquanto cortava a ponta do pedaço de bolo e colocava na boca.

O doce sabor do chocolate invadindo suas pupilas gustativas. Bem que dizem que o tempo da espera deixa a comida mais gostosa. Bom, talvez não digam isso exatamente mais o fato era que aquele bolo era a coisa mais deliciosa que a Yume comera em sua curta vida. Enquanto Yume se deliciara com o bolo, Sakura não pode deixar de notar como Yume era uma gracinha. Enquanto a pequena mastigava, Sakura pôde perceber bem os contornos das bochechas dela. Tão redondinhos e aparentemente macios! Pela primeira vez Sakura teve a vontade de apertá-los. Mas um pouco e Sakura notara também os lábios da Yume. Por alguma estranha razão se lembrou do Shaoran. Parece que os dois têm lábios parecidos! Corou com os próprios pensamentos. Não acreditava que podia se lembrar de uma parte do corpo do seu chefe de forma tão clara a ponto de se lembrar ao ver algo parecido na filha dele.

- Por que você esta corada? - perguntou Yume depois de acabar de mastigar.

- N-Não é nada! – surpreendeu-se com os próprios pensamentos – E então, estava gostoso? - perguntou Sakura continuando com o seu plano

Um breve silêncio se fez nesse momento. Seria duro para a Yume admitir o óbvio. Tanto que ela, de fato, não admitiu:

- B-Bem, estava normal! – mentiu na cara dura

- Parecia envenenado para você? – perguntou com uma certa satisfação na voz. Afinal de contas, _ninguém _gostava de ser acusado de _assassinato_, mesmo que fosse uma _criança_ o acusador.

- N-Não! Pelo menos não essa parte que eu comi. Mas isso não significa que você seja inocente. Com certeza você deve ter colocado o veneno em outra parte de bolo! – Yume era persistente.

Mas um pequeno silêncio se fez naquela cozinha. Sakura continuara com o seu rosto e tonalidade neutras. Ser acusada de assassina _realmente _não estava em seus planos e estava dificultando as coisas para ela.

- Hummm – murmurou Sakura pensativa mirando um canto qualquer do canto.

Realmente tínhamos chegado a um impasse a essa altura dos acontecimentos. Apesar de Sakura ter conseguido o seu objetivo principal de fazer a sua _inimiga_ comer o pedaço de bolo que trouxera, ela ainda não tinha alcançado a vitória, pois aos olhos da menina nesse exato momento, ela era uma assassina em potencial. Já Yume, que aparentemente tinha sofrido uma grande derrota no meio do _jogo_, se recuperara rapidamente, pois ainda considerava a sua baba uma grande inimiga, contrariando os planos da Sakura. Além disso, uma enorme quantidade de açúcar agora percorria o pequeno corpo da Yume. Não era mais aquela garotinha bobinha hipnotizada por um doce como fora alguns momentos atrás. Tinha matado sua vontade de experimentar o doce que tanto ansiava e agora estava lúcida e energizada para continuar os seus planos de expulsar definitivamente Kinomoto Sakura da sua casa!

- E se eu comesse o resto do bolo para você? - propôs Sakura

Logo após ouvir a proposta da Sakura, Yume rapidamente tira o pedaço de bolo que outrora estava comendo da mesa, como se quisesse protegê-lo. Sakura ficou intrigada com a atitude repentina da jovem a sua frente. Manteve o silêncio, a fim de ouvir as explicações dela para tal ato.

- Não precisa! – falou convicta – Provavelmente você deve ser imune ao seu próprio veneno, como uma cobra! Não faz sentido algum deixar que você _coma _a única prova que revelará a suas verdadeiras intenções!

Sakura estava surpresa com a criatividade da pequena a sua frente. Não só naquele momento, como em todos os outros, desde que tinha conhecido a Yume, a mesma nunca deixou de respondê-la. Seus argumentos podem não ter muito sentido pela dura lógica adulta, mas não deixavam de serem argumentos. Talvez Sakura estivesse presenciando o nascimento de uma das mais brilhantes promotoras que esse mundo já vira.

- Então você vai comer o resto do bolo? – perguntou por fim

- Vou sim! – disse convicta.

Agora, julgando pelo o comportamento de Yume ate o presente momento, podemos supor que ela levaria o pedaço de bolo ate o seu quarto. E se ele estivesse envenenado, a criança morreria ali mesmo, ao lado dos seus ursinhos de pelúcia. (Humor negro, uma das coisas que eu vou tentar brincar de agora em diante!) Sakura já tinha planejado isso, e já planejava seguir Yume até o seu quarto. Seria outra parte complicada do seu plano convence-la a deixá-la entrar no seu quarto, mas Yume, em uma atitude não planejada pela sua baba, puxou uma cadeira e começou a comer o bolo na mesa da cozinha, junto com a Sakura.

O fato surpreendeu a sua nova baba. Teria que mudar seus planos novamente. Viu que a pequena ainda se deliciava com o seu bolo. Pensou que talvez se as duas estivessem comendo bolo elas pudessem se entender melhor. Por isso Sakura pegou um pedaço de morango que ainda sobrara do seu prato. Porem acabou deixando o morango escorregar por entre os dedos e o mesmo acabou caindo no chão. Sakura rapidamente se abaixou a fim de pegar o morango perdido, enquanto é observada atentamente por Yume.

Alguns segundos de procura, ela finalmente acha o pedaço de morango. Fita o pedaço por um breve instante e depois o come, na frente da Yume.

- O que você esta fazendo? Isso esta sujo! – recriminou Yume

- Mas está tão gostoso! – diz enquanto engole. Sim, Sakura amava morangos!

- Não importa! Isso está sujo! Se você comer isso, vai ficar doente! – ralhou a pequena

- E como você sabe disso mocinha? - disse Sakura desafiadora

Yume nada falou. Simplesmente se levantou e saiu correndo da cozinha. Alguns instantes depois, ela voltou com um livro. Provavelmente parte do material do prezinho. A menina folheou um pouco ate achar a parte que queria e mostrou para a Sakura. Após alguns instantes de leitura, Sakura se deu por vencida

- Desculpe-me Yume! Você tinha razão – disse um tanto sem graça.

- Desculpa nada. É você que vai ficar doente! – continuou ralhando.

- Tem razão! Vou lá no banheiro vomitar! – respondeu em tom sério.

- Espera! Espera! – a pequena deu um tapa na própria testa em sinal de cansaço – Induzir o vômito não traz nenhum bem ao seu sistema digestivo. Fora isso, você pegou o morango de um chão que é limpo com freqüência, logo a quantidade de bactéria que você ingeriu deve ser relativamente pouca! – disse Yume se levantando e indo em direção a geladeira – Porem isso não muda o fato que você comeu algo que esteve em contato com varias bactérias presentes no chão da cozinha, por isso, beba água! Muita água – disse Yume oferecendo um grande copo d'água para Sakura. Ela tomou um gole – Se você sentir enjôo, dor de cabeça ou qualquer outro mal estar, procure um posto de saúde urgentemente, ok? - disse Yume e ela recebeu um positivo da Sakura com a cabeça enquanto a mesma ainda bebia a água que lhe fora ofertada.

Sakura observou a pequena Yume voltar a comer seu delicioso bolo. Estava surpresa com os conhecimentos mostrados por ela.

- Estou impressionada Yume! Aonde você aprendeu tudo isso? Foi no presinho?

- É claro que não! Foi no Discovery Chanel! – disse energética

- Di-Discoveri? - a nossa pequena Sakura estava confusa.

- DISCOVERY CHANNEL! – gritou Yume em um inglês perfeito. (Espero não ter problemas com direitos autorais! XD)

Yume não tinha acabado seu bolo ainda, porem saiu em disparada da cozinha novamente, voltado com uma revista que mostrava na capa uma matéria que falava sobre baleias.

- Eu vou te ensinar o que é Discovery Chanel! – disse Yume triunfante segurando a revista

Shaoran finalmente tinha voltado do trabalho. Foi um dia em tanto. Ao enfiar a chave de casa na fechadura a fim de entrar em casa, Shaoran ouve pequenas vozes vindas do interior da sua casa. Bateu a cabeça contra a porta. Provavelmente era Yume aos berros brigando com a nova baba. De novo. Sentiu-se ainda mais cansado que estava antes. Teria que dispensar Sakura tão cedo assim?

Ao entrar em casa, já muito desanimado e esperando o pior, Shaoran encontra um cenário inusitado: sua sala estava intacta. Curioso, e somente isso, Shaoran resolve averiguar a fonte das vozes. Foi para a cozinha e lá encontrou uma cena que jamais pensou em ver antes:

Yume batendo de leve com uma revista enrolada na cabeça da Sakura, enquanto a mesma fazia um biquinho inocente.

E nesse momento, o cansaço do Shaoran desapareceu completamente!

E não somente o se cansaço. Toda e qualquer reação do Shaoran desapareceu completamente ao ver aquela cena, que julgava impossível existir, por causa de experiências anteriores, que se mostrava a sua frente. Yume estava falando com Sakura enquanto a universitária prestava atenção.

Meu Deus! Sua filha estava conversando com outra pessoa sem ser ele?

- PAPAI! – gritou Yume ao perceber que seu pai voltara para casa. Deu-lhe um abraço apertado

- Bem vindo de volta! – cumprimentou Sakura educadamente

- Papai! Eu quero que você demita a Sakura AGORA! – disse convicta – Uma pessoa que acha que baleias são PEIXES não tem condições de cuidar de uma criança como eu! – disse acusadora

- Mas baleias _são_ peixes – disse Sakura um tanto emburrada – É só olhar para a calda deles! É igualzinho aos peixes que vemos nos aquários, não é? – perguntou convencida

- Olha Sakura... – respondeu Yume

Mas não pude continuar a frase, pois seu atônico pai lhe interrompera!

- Yu-Yume! O que vocês duas fizeram hoje o dia todo? – perguntou a filha

- Bom, nós comemos bolos e depois eu tentei ensinar algumas coisas científicas para essa idiota! – apontou para Sakura – Mas ela sempre fica me respondendo! Ela é uma chata papai! – reclamou

- Mas Yume, você... – começou Shaoran, mas dessa vez, o interrompido foi ele.

- Shaoran! – Sakura o interrompeu – Eu preciso ir mais cedo para casa hoje. Será que podemos ir agora?– perguntou Sakura

- ISSO! Vai embora mesmo – Yume parecia feliz!

- Você deve está feliz Yume! – respondeu a pequena - Agora não precisa admitir que _eu_ estava certa o tempo todo! – disse convencida

- O QUE? – a pequena irritou-se

Antes que aquilo virasse uma briga de verdade, Shaoran tratou de levar Sakura para casa. Sempre ficava com medo de deixar Yume sozinha em casa, mas o trajeto de carro até o dormitório aonde Sakura residia era relativamente curto e o transito naquela parte da cidade era tranqüilo naquele horário. Depois de dar as devidas instruções de segurança a Yume, Sakura e Shaoran se dirigiam em direção ao carro do chinês. Entraram no carro e somente isso.

- Como conseguiu? – começou o seu interrogatório

- Consegui o que? – perguntou Sakura já sabendo aonde aquilo ia dar.

- Conversar com a minha filha. Talvez você não saiba, mas o que você acabou de fazer foi... – ele estava realmente agitado com o que acabara de ver.

-... entreter uma criança de 5 anos por uma tarde – completou a garota bem mais serena que ele.

Um breve silêncio se fez naquele carro. Não era bem isso o que Shaoran queria dizer. Yume não era uma criança normal que poderia ser entretida por brinquedos ou psicologia barata. Sakura executou um feito em tanto na opinião dele, e ele queria que ela soubesse disso!

- Mas Sakura... – tentou reiniciar

- Yume não era uma criança padrão. Foi o que eu descobri no primeiro dia cuidando dela. No segundo dia, descobri que nem mesmo praticas adotadas profissionalmente para supostas crianças do seu temperamento também não surtiam efeito. Por isso, hoje eu decidi tentar algo diferente. Eu decidi lidar com a Yume diretamente, ao invés de tentar persuadi-la a gostar de mim por métodos indiretos ou truques.

Aquele bem sucedido executivo ouviu em silêncio a descrição detalhada do dia da Sakura com a sua filha. Ouviu em silêncio enquanto Sakura narrava como conseguiu conversar com a Yume. Descobriu que ela não se rebaixou ao nível da criança, a tratando como uma coisa a ser lidada. Sakura tratou Yume como uma igual. Ela foi bem sucedida aonde pessoas muito mais capacitadas do que ela falharam.

Tratar da Yume foi algo tão natural e prático para Sakura que a mesma se recusou a receber elogios ou qualquer tipo de compensação financeira extra por ter executado um suposto _milagre_. O fato é que provavelmente não era a primeira a tentar o que tentou hoje com a Yume: oferecer bolo, incitar uma discussão e provocações. Alguém com certeza tinha tentado isso com Yume anteriormente, mas a mesma recusou como todas as outras.

Então por que Yume tinha aceitado Sakura?

Porque, meus amigos, apesar de Sakura jurar de pés juntos que não tinha feito nenhum tipo de magia para _conquistar_ Yume, _houve _sim um tipo de magia ali. Um tipo de magia que estava presente em um gesto da Sakura, uma exclamação da Yume ou ate da suposta burrice da Sakura. Apesar da Sakura ter planejado mais ou menos os cursos dos acontecimentos durante aquela tarde, de ter traçado um objetivo final, ela acabou descobrindo que nada disso importava muito no final das contas quando se tratava da Yume.

Discutindo com Shaoran o modo como se relacionou com a Yume hoje, Sakura percebera que na verdade, tudo não passou de um grande improviso, não somente por parte dela, como também por parte da própria Yume. Ela poderia saber onde estava e onde queria chegar e até os meios para chegar naquele local, mas Yume fez tudo isso cair por terra com sua sinceridade e seu jeito de ser.

Caiu tanto por terra que nem mesmo poderia dizer que _seu plano tinha funcionado e que conseguiu se aproximar de Yume_. Houve um plano, houve um objetivo. Mas no final das contas, tudo se evaporou quando confrontado por Yume.

- No final das contas. Acho que não fiz nada! – disse concluído seu "relatório" para o seu novo chefe.

Novo chefe esse que agora estava dando carona para Sakura e que já tinha chegado ao seu destino.

- Pode até ser. Pode ate ser que não. Não importa Sakura. O importante é que você tem uma certa química com a Yume. Eu sinceramente não sei como, mas você se deu bem com a minha filha. Espero que possa continuar conosco de agora em diante! – disse convidativo

Sakura deixou escapar um lindo sorriso ao ouvir as palavras do chinês. Por algum motivo, para Sakura, se dar bem com a Yume lhe dava uma sensação confortável no peito.

- Sim! Espero que a partir de agora possa ser uma boa amiga para ela! – disse animada

- Você sabe que não será tão fácil assim! – disse brincalhão

- Eu sei! Mas não precisa me desanimar agora! – disse alegre também.

Depois de cessados os pequenos sorrisos, mais um silêncio se formou. Sim, eu sei! Mas esse é o ultimo, prometo! Ate por que, o melhor sempre fica para o final, não é? O final de um filme é sempre a sua melhor parte! E se aquele casal estivesse em um filme, eles se_ beijariam_ agora. Claro, eles mal se conhecem e são patrão-empregado mais e daí? É um filme, não é?

- Então, amanhã no mesmo horário? – perguntou Sakura quebrando o silêncio

Shaoran teve que processar a pergunta por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- S-Sim! Claro! – respondeu com um nervosismo desconhecido!

E ela deu um pequeno agradecimento pela carona e saiu do carro. Shaoran a observou andar em direção aos dormitórios sem olhar para trás. O chinês nunca imaginaria que Sakura não olhara para trás porque estava muito corada com os acontecimentos de instantes passados. Tão corada que Sakura jurava que mesmo no escuro e de longe, Shaoran notaria sua face rubra se ela se virasse minimamente para trás. E por algum motivo desconhecido, Shaoran diminuiu a temperatura do ar condicionado do seu carro. Tinha sentido um calor inexplicável que começara alguns instantes atrás.

Ao que parece, o _Aquecimento Global_ está atingindo o carro de um determinado chinês.

Ou não!

Quando Shaoran voltara para casa, Yume já se encontrava no seu quarto. Dormia cedo, graças aos bons ensinamentos do seu amado amigo Wei. Tomou banho, vestiu seu pijama, deu um beijo de boa noite no pai e foi direto para cama. Já deitada, um lapso de memória lhe fez recordar do dia que teve hoje. Ainda se irritava ao se lembrar do rosto da Sakura.

Mas algo estava diferente.

"_Foi um dia divertido!"_

Levantou subitamente com tais pensamentos! Dias da semana _divertidos não existiam_. Os únicos dias divertidos eram os do fim de semana e feriados, quando podia passar o dia todo com o seu pai. Então como diabos ela conseguiu pensar em...

Deitou-se na cama novamente. Provavelmente era uma peça que a sua mente estava pregando em si mesmo. Não existia a _menor chance_ de ela ter se _divertido_ com Sakura naquele dia.

"_Mas o bolo estava gostoso"_. Admitiu para si mesma. _"E a Sakura, bem... era a Sakura, uma idiota!"_ – pensou fechando seus olhinhos. _"Espero que ela traga mais bolo amanhã" _. Pensou, por fim, antes de adormecer.

**CONTINUA**

**Não acredito que esse capitulo finalmente acabou! Foram tantos detalhezinhos que vocês nem imaginam como foram difíceis de lidar. Na verdade, quando eu ler esse capitulo no site, provavelmente vai me dar vontade de excluir o capitulo e reescrever algumas parte. Vocês já devem ter percebido algum erro de edição ou de gramática mesmo. Não notem, estou sem a minha revisora e fiz o possível na ausência dela!**

**Fora isso, acho que foi um capitulo satisfatório. Cheguei a pensar enquanto escrevia que a leitura ficaria pesada do meio para o final, porem conseguir ler o capitulo sem maiores problemas e vocês?**

**Como puderam ver, hoje finalmente definimos o nome da lida filha do Shaoran. Yume foi o nome escolhido pela, minha revisora Daia-chan! xD Parece resultado comprado, mas não é nada disso! Eu juro! Tanto é que ela nem leu o capitulo pronto antes dos outros. Quem mandou desaparecer, não é? =P**

**E também, gostaria de consultar meus leitores sobre uma pequena questão de edição mesmo: Vocês gostariam do uso freqüentes de palavras em japonês? Palavras tipo Obrigado, adeus, papai, mamãe, Bem vindo de volta, ate mais, etc. Nunca tentei algo do tipo em minhas fics, por isso, gostaria de saber se os meus leitores ficariam a vontade lendo esses tipos de expressão nas minhas fics. Espero opiniões suas!**

**Espero opiniões suas também em relação ao pequeno humor negro que eu coloquei nessa fic que envolve crianças! Acho que não ofendi ninguém, mas gostaria da opinião de vocês sobre o tema!**

**O FATO é que eu quero opinião de vocês para T.U.D.O! Como estavam o Shaoran, a Sakura e a Yume nessa fic. Como está o desenvolvimento das relações entre eles? Querem mais romance? Querem mais relacionamento afetivo entre a Yume e a Sakura? E quando a outros personagens fora esses três? Querem mais coadjuvantes?**

**ENFIM! Vamos comentar! Estou voltando agora e estou um tanto enferrujado! Preciso da ajuda de vocês para voltar a ativa definitivamente!**

**Enquanto isso, vamos abrir o Misenomail (alguém se lembra dele?). As reviews referentes ao capitulo 01 dessa fic que foram enviadas por pessoas longadas, foram respondidas diretamente pelo site! Já as pessoas que não longaram no site, terão as suas reviews respondidas logo abaixo. Ao lerem suas respostas, espero que continuem animados a continuarem enviando reviews e me ajudando a tornar a fic cada vez mais agradáveis a vocês, meus queridos leitores! ^^**

**Sakura:** _Eu também espero! E por fim, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora!_

**Na-chan:**_ Atrasos fazem parte da vida, não é mesmo? Espero mesmo que essa fic inove! Quero fazer algo especial, sabe? Quero receber o máximo de reviews possível! Espero que adotar o modo como os japoneses falam os nomes me ajude nisso! E é claro que você se sentiu identificado sensei! Pensei na Sakura pensando em você, viu? E por fim, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora!_

**Mariana**:_ Tentarei mudar ao máximo esse tipo de enredo! Obrigado pelos elogios! Obrigado pela a participação no meu pequeno concurso! E por fim, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora!_

**Anime_Guitar_Hero:**_ Obrigado pelos elogias! Agente vai tentando|! XD Obrigado pela a participação no meu pequeno concurso! E por fim, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora!_

**Mary-chan:** _Obrigado pelos elogios menina! Espero que tenha gostado tanto dessa fic como gostou da minha primeira! E por fim, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora!_

**Larye_:**_ Puxa, sei que o começo da fic Odeio e Amor esta ruim, mas você não conseguiu ler o final? Gostaria M.U.I.T.O de saber o por que! Por favor, me mande uma review a respeito ou podemos conversar via MSN, que tal? Se o seu problema é conclusão, porque não tenta escrever fics com poucos capítulos ou fics com um único capítulo? Espero ansiosamente sua próxima review!E por fim, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora!_

**Nataliepotter:**_ Detalhes.. detalhes! XDD. Quanto a sua outra review quando você me alerta sobre os costumes japoneses, MUITO OBRIGADO por ter me informado. REALMENTE eu pequei nessa parte e tem a minha palavra que serei mais cuidadoso de agora em diante! Por favor, se notar qualquer outra coisa fora do lugar, me avise! Obrigado pela a participação no meu pequeno concurso! E por fim, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora!_

**Hanna-chan:** _Obrigado_ _pelos elogios! Não se preocupe com reviews, o importante é que você se divirta lendo os meus projetos. Se você se divertiu é o suficiente para mim! Review é lucro! 8D Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! 8D E por fim, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora!_

**Amanda:** _Capitulo 02 no ar! Obrigado E por fim, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora!_

**Elis46:**_ Obrigado pelos elogios! Espero que a Yume tenha lhe divertido! Obrigado pela a participação no meu pequeno concurso! E por fim, minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora!_

**Miseno-san**_**  
**_


End file.
